


All Along

by asocialconstruct



Series: Climatic Shifts [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Dubious Consent, First Time, M/M, POV Steve, Pirates, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The First Avenger, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Reunion Sex, Roleplay, Rough Sex, Spooning, Table Sex, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3929140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asocialconstruct/pseuds/asocialconstruct
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rape/noncon is just in case; Bucky and Steve roleplay consented 1930s pirates-themed ravishment and there's some play fighting involved.</p><p>--<br/>Oh yeah?” Bucky said, and suddenly he was in Steve’s space.  Bucky turned him with a hand on his shoulder, looming too close all the sudden, bigger than he seemed a minute ago and blocking the weak light.  “What’s that make you, then?”  Bucky slid a shoe between Steve’s stocking feet, walking him back against the kitchen table.  “The poor, ravished Arabella?”<br/>--</p><p>Gentle post-CATWS spooning and rough 1930s table sex, that's all this is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seb_the_owl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seb_the_owl/gifts).



> happy birthday seb! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Bucky and Steve are coming home from the 1935 [Captain Blood](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_Blood_%281935_film%29) movie.

Steve breathes shallow, Bucky tense against his back.  “You sure about this?” Bucky breathes into the hollow between his shoulder blades.  The metal of his fingers is tentative, cool, just ghosting down Steve’s side.  It would tickle if Steve weren’t so worried about spooking Bucky.  Bucky’s got his other arm under Steve’s pillow and his lips barely brushing the ridge of Steve’s spine, soft like they never were.  Lips and fingertips are Bucky’s only points of contact, spooning without spooning, curled around Steve without touching.  Steve’s naked and so is Bucky, just the tangle of sheets between them.  He’s close enough Steve can feel the heat of him, and he’s closer than Steve expects when he angles his shoulder back to reach behind himself for Bucky.

It’s a bad angle for kissing but Bucky makes up for it, propping himself up to meet.His mouth is cool and slow, neither pushing or pulling, like the rest of him, just cool to touch and waiting, like they did something to him so he only operates at two speeds now.This slow, steady and inevitable pace, and the other fast, frightening, and just as inevitable.

* * *

The wallpaper practically sweated, the air inside hot and damp as the air outside.  Going to the air conditioned movies always made it worse to come home.  “I don’t know, I think you’re more of a Levasseur than a Captain Blood,” Steve said, tossing his coat over a chair.  Bucky kicked the door shut behind himself.

“Oh yeah?” Bucky said, and suddenly he was in Steve’s space.Bucky turned him with a hand on his shoulder, looming too close all the sudden, bigger than he seemed a minute ago and blocking the weak light.“What’s that make you, then?”Bucky slid a shoe between Steve’s stocking feet, walking him back against the kitchen table.“The poor, ravished Arabella?”

Steve tipped his chin up to look Bucky in the eye.Bucky just smiled back, that even, mellow one when he’s going to talk Steve into something come hell or high water.“Arabella didn’t get ravished,” Steve said.

“Well yeah,” Bucky said, with that insouciant tone that went straight to Steve’s cock.“Arabella got rescued, but you already said there’s no Captain Blood here.Who’s gonna protect your virtue, pretty little Lord Rogers?”Steve barely managed to cover a laugh with a cough as Bucky ground a thigh between his legs.Bucky leaned in to murmur against Steve’s ear.“You laugh but your dick is into it,” Bucky said, and didn’t give him time to protest before he yanked Steve away from the table and shoved him down on his knees.

* * *

Bucky rests a cold hand on Steve’s hip, fingers curling into the hollow of his hip.  And a bite, just a little, to Steve’s bottom lip, enough to chase, and the plates of Bucky’s arm whir softly as his fingers tighten.  Steve twists back into it, reaching to scratch fingers against the back of Bucky’s head.

“Please?” Steve says finally, as Bucky starts to slow, maybe to hesitate.

Bucky eases himself against Steve’s back, slowly, so slowly, his breath steadier than Steve’s.“If you’re sure,” he says.He’s hard, Steve can feel Bucky’s hard cock brush the back of his thigh before Bucky tucks his cock away, his knees nudging the back of Steve’s legs and his shoulder brushing.

“Only if you are, only if you want to,” Steve breathes, even though he’s so hard he’s practically vibrating out of his skin with how bad he needs it.Bucky hums skeptically.

* * *

“You like that?” Bucky asked, and Steve glared up at him.  His knees cracked on the wood floor and he could practically have gotten off on just the smell of Bucky, heavy and warm in Steve’s little rented room.

Bucky just smiled back and brushed sweat damp hair out of Steve’s face, smug and practically gentle until he put a hand on the back of Steve’s head and held him in place to fuck his mouth.“I’m going to fuck you til your legs are shaking, til you can barely walk, and then I’m going to flip you over and make you come on my cock.”  


Steve made a noise at that, even he wasn’t sure if it was a moan or a protest, Bucky’s cock hitting the back of his throat, steady and hot.Bucky’s hand in his hair burned, too many clothes, making him burn up in the close air and Bucky looming over him.

“When you’re all shaky and have all the fight fucked out of you, I’m going to make you ride my cock til you come, and you’re going to beg me for it.I’m going to fuck you so hard your thighs are going to shake while you fuck yourself on my cock.What do you say to that, my pretty little virgin?”Bucky finally pulled back far enough to let Steve catch a breath, rubbing one thumb over Steve’s cheek in a mockery of gentle and fond.

“Never,” Steve snarled, and made to snap his teeth at Bucky’s cock.But Bucky was faster, was always faster, hauling Steve’s head back by the hair and laughing in his face.

* * *

“Why?” Bucky says, and it’s hard to pick up his tone, so Steve twists back to kiss him again.

“Because you’re beautiful,” he says, and that gets him Bucky’s hand skimming down his thigh.“Because I love you, because I’ve wanted you every day since that day when you were fifteen and you took your shirt off after you painted the alley fence.”Bucky hums something that sounds a little more like a smile and smooths his hand down Steve’s thigh, trailing cool fingertips up the length of Steve’s cock on the way back up.The metal’s warmed up some, but it’ll always be cool to how hot Steve feels with Bucky’s hands on him.  

Bucky presses a kiss to Steve’s shoulder, chaste and delicate, so Steve keeps going.“Because you smell like home and I can’t stop looking at your hands and how beautiful they are.Because sometimes I forget what you’re saying because I get lost just being grateful that you want me.”Bucky huffs a breath against his back, a laugh, maybe, or just a breath.But he finally presses closer, cool pressure against Steve’s back and the hot contrast of his hard cock, pressed to the back of Steve’s thigh.Part of him’s warm after all.

* * *

“Never’s a long time to wait for a rescue, Lord Rogers,” Bucky said, all the laugh gone out of his voice as he hauled Steve to his feet again.  “And you might not like the rescue you get.”  He backed Steve against the table again, looming and strange in his shoes with Steve in stocking feet.  The kitchen light backlit him, putting Bucky’s face in shadow to match his voice.  Steve gripped the edge of the table as Bucky undid the buttons of his shirt, slow and gentle, Bucky’s cock lewd and thick between them.  “Last war prize we had rescued by the navy begged to be taken back; couldn’t take a whole crew.  You should be grateful you’ll only be getting rum and sodomy and not the lash,” Bucky said, and finally shoved Steve’s clothes off him to punctuate.  “If you’re good, that is.”

Steve’s bare skin prickled as Bucky leaned in to brush his lips over Steve’s clavicle.“Were you going to ravish me, or bore me to death?”

It seemed like a good idea at the time; seemed like an even better idea when Bucky spun him and shoved him hard down against the table with a sharp crack of Bucky’s hand against his ass.“Guess we’ll see about the lash after all,” Bucky said, pinning Steve by the back of the neck as he pressed two dry fingers against Steve’s ass.Steve cursed and tried to catch Bucky with an elbow, to kick out from under him, flip his weight sideways, anything, but Bucky kept him pinned with his weight and his leverage and his cock hot against the back of Steve’s thigh.

* * *

Bucky pushes into him finally, so slow, just the blunt tip of his cock.  Heat and hardly any pressure.  There’s a window open somewhere in the apartment, the cool breeze making his nipples hard and his toes curl.  It smells different here in the summer, cool and wet and green when Brooklyn had always been wet and salty.

Bucky fucks him in short, shallow little movements, metal fingers skimming along Steve’s chest and stomach.The ridge of Bucky’s cock stretches him, just a tease before it’s gone, Steve’s legs flexing trying to get leverage and trying to stay still at the same time.Bucky’s cool fingers graze the tip of Steve’s cock and make him shudder, make him arch back.Just a cold line trailed up his cock and then Bucky’s fingers are gone again.

“Is this okay?Are you okay?” Bucky breathes against his shoulder, going still.

“Yes—fuck,” Steve gasps.“Please, Buck, I need you, I need—“

Bucky sighs against him and Christ, he’s bigger than Steve remembers, his cock thick and it takes forever as he pushes in, slick, steady pressure.His hand is almost too cold when he finally grips Steve, dry and strange in how delicate he is, how deliberate Bucky’s breathing is, how steady and inevitable he is.

* * *

Bucky laughed low and dirty, catching Steve’s wrist and wrenching his left arm behind his back, making him gasp and arch against the pain and the promise of more pain.  His breath was hot against the table and Bucky burned hot through all their clothes, too hot without a breath of air moving in the little rented room. 

The head of Bucky’s cock rubbed against him lazily, Bucky making a satisfied hum to himself as he tightened his grip on Steve’s neck and wrist and rubbed against him slowly.Just enough of a threat of pushing in dry that Steve struggled against him; just enough of a struggle to make Bucky growl and lean his weight onto Steve and the table as he fumbled a little tin of Vaseline out of his trouser pocket.

“You were planning this, you bastard, you planned this before we even—“ Steve gasped and arched back up against him, cock throbbing with trying to figure out when Bucky would have slipped it in his pocket, how long he’d been planning it.

That shocked a real laugh out of Bucky, breathless and short.He pressed a kiss between Steve’s shoulder blades, leaning in to rub slick into him.“Course I fuckin’ did,” Bucky murmured against Steve’s back.“You okay?This okay?”They’d stepped out to dinner at quarter of six and gotten out of the movie near ten, so Bucky’d been walking around ready to fuck him that whole time, and it probably wasn’t a mistake that they’d detoured for a drink at McGeary’s, Bucky’s favorite for a quick blow.

“Yes, fuck, ravish me already,” Steve said, twisting against his hands.The edge of the table bit into his thighs and Bucky ground him against it.He pushed in with no pause, just hot steady burn, easing back to yank Steve’s hair back and push back in.

And Christ Almighty he might as well have been a virgin again for how big Bucky felt, Steve’s shoulders tense and tight where Bucky still held his arm wrenched back.Bucky was barely in him, shallow little teasing pumps of his hips.

“Not so virginal after all,” Bucky said, warm hand flexing on Steve’s twisted arm.“Tight enough for it, but we’ll take care of that.By the time I’m done fucking you, you’ll be so slick and open you could take my hand.”

Steve went ridged with the shudder that went through him, knees locked and breath short.“Christ, please—“Bucky felt heavy and inevitable, practically smothering him against the table, steady and hot.

“Didn’t think you’d break so easily, I’m disappointed,” Bucky said.  

Smug bastard.Steve ground his teeth together and tried to throw his weight, but Bucky used it against him, never fought fair, just used it to pull Steve all the way on his cock and grind into him.

* * *

Steve tries to fuck back against him, push into his hand, twist back to kiss him, anything for more, but Bucky is steady and still and unmovable, and just when Steve’s panting for it and ready to whine in frustration, Bucky tucks his knees up behind Steve’s and hooks a foot through his ankles.  It’s little, it’s nothing, it’s Bucky spooning him every morning it wasn’t too hot and every night it was too cold.

Bucky stutters and goes still again when Steve drags Bucky’s cool hand off his cock, pulls it up to wrap over Steve’s chest, fingers threaded together.They’re tucked together tight enough Steve can feel him swallow before he moves again, Bucky’s right arm coming out from under Steve’s pillow to wrap around him, pull him tighter, hold him still.

It’s almost like it used to be, being wrapped up by Bucky, being covered by him, being safe in him.Bucky squeezes him so tight he almost can’t breath but he almost doesn’t want to, and Bucky’s hand clutches his hard enough to grind bones.Bucky presses his cheek to Steve’s shoulder, breath hot and short, hips barely moving against him, steady and rolling.Steve pants, not sure if he’s straining against Bucky’s strength or straining into him, trying to twist for more and pinned by Bucky’s weight and his strength and his desperation.

* * *

The Toby Wing pinup fell first, followed by the coffee tin and the ball of string bouncing off the bare shelf.  “Say it,” Bucky demanded, slamming him into the wall, yanking his hair back so Steve had to arch into him.  Ernie next door pounded on the wall, but it wasn’t like they hadn’t heard twice as much from him and his different guy twice a week, so Steve ignored it.

“Never,” Steve said again, because he’d forgotten how to say anything else.“You’ll never make me.”

“You’ll beg for mercy if I have to tie you to the mast and whip it out of you,” Bucky snarled, and that was it, Steve came with a shuddery moan, Bucky laughing dirtily when it hit him across the cheek.Bucky fucked him through it but he couldn’t get away, barely wanted to, barely knew what he was doing, pinned where Bucky held him up against the wall with no leverage and no way to escape, over sensitive and shivering as Bucky forced his thighs wider and fucked him.

Bucky came with a low sound, bending to suck a dark bruise under Steve’s clavicle where it wouldn’t show above his shirt collar, practiced and certain.His hands dug into Steve’s thighs, big and warm and dragging it out, pumping into him even more slick and over warm.

* * *

Bucky comes with a jagged inhale, broken and silent as he shivers against Steve’s back.  His nose is pressed to Steve’s back and he tips his forehead down, hair brushing Steve’s shoulder.

It’s not enough, not quite, Steve left twisting on the edge of it as Bucky shudders against him, but then Bucky’s hand is on his cock.Steady, cool and tight, Bucky breaths heavily against his shoulder and strokes him through it, too light, fast and making him strain for more until Bucky moans just this side of pained.Steve comes into his hand, his back and thighs gone tight and rigid with it, overwhelmed with the smell of Bucky on the sheets, the sudden warmth of him, the need to be pressed into the bed by him until everything else is blocked out.The bedroom is too cool, big and empty except for him and Bucky at the dark center of it.

* * *

Bucky tucked against him in the sagging bed, the springs protesting.  Steve made a displeased noise and tried to move away from him, sticky and hot and disagreeable, but Bucky just pulled him back, humming pleased to himself.

“You’re not rescued yet,” Bucky mumbled into Steve’s hair, hooking a foot between his ankles.His cock throbbed lazily against the back of Steve’s thigh, the promise of another round in the morning.Bucky propped himself up on an elbow to kiss, fast, just enough to tip Steve’s chin back to meet and make him chase after more.But Bucky just flopped back down and pulled Steve’s hips tight back against him despite the heat, toes rubbing against Steve’s ankles.

* * *

“Why?” Bucky says again to the cool dark, barely a murmur, barely anything.

“Because I need you, because I want you, because I’ve always wanted you.”Bucky breathes steadily against his shoulder, no huff, no skeptical hum, just his steady presence, as if he’d always been there.He’s warm and solid and real, his breath in Steve’s hair and his hand on Steve’s thigh.He’s still, heartbreakingly still, except for the way his toe rubs against Steve’s ankle, steady and fond. 


End file.
